Quest List
Quest's Quests serve multipule purposes. They can improve your Domestic Skills, give you gold or items, and increase your Honor. During a quest you are given specific task's to complete, and at the completion of the quest, you get a rank ranging from S (high) to E (low). Generally, the better you do on a quest, the better the reward. Below is all the Quests available in the game, (including Quest's not yet added to the US Server) As well as the conditions to get a S Rank. Using Chun Qiu Annals during a Quest will 2X the Domestic Skill points you gain. eg. A Quest that normally gives 10 Technology points for S Rank will instead give 20 Technology points with the use of Chun Qiu Annals. Starting Quest's The first quest is automatically executed after character creation. All quests from NPC's in the open area of the courtyard will be executed immediately after taking it, If you fail or get disconnected during those quest talk to the same NPC to redo the quest. Other quests will require you to talk to the Clerk standing right outside the tavern in any plazas and select Execute Quest. Promotion Quests Promotion Quest's are Started by your Commanding General Rank and Grade of Quests Each Quest when completed will give two Domestic Skill bonuses. Points given for each Domestic Skill are different. The highest Grade attainable in any quest is an "S" rank. The highest grade Quest is "S". Each quest has a "Major" Domestic Skill and a "Minor" Domestic Skill bonus that it increases. In the table below, the major bonus is listed on the left, while the minor bonus is listed on the right. eg. The Grade A Quest "Weather General"; if you achieve an S rank on that quest you will increase your Militray stat by 18 (Major) and Commerce stat by 9 (Minor) Some quests have more than one minor/major skill, the same points apply (e.g. Grade B quest, S rank, has 2 minors, each would give +8). Partner Quests (2 People or more) can be done so long as 1 of the people doing it has the Quest. When doing a Partner Quest that you don't have in your Quest List, You will receive half the domestic skill bonuses (rounded down on odd numbers) for finishing the quest. You will still be able to do the quest with full value when you execute it. To see total exp requirements for each level see Domestic Skill Level Requirements. Major Skill Minor Skill Non-repeatable Quests These Quest's only give a one type of Domestic Skill points, The bonus to domestic skill points is the same as major domestic skill points for other quests. Repeatable Quests A quest can be repeated every couple of hours depending on the grade of the quest. Higher grade quests must wait a longer while before repeating than lower grade quests. The countdown to when the Quest will reappear again will start when you hand in the Quest back to the NPC and you receive your reward. Also, choosing to abandon a quest will also start the countdown. If you disconnect while questing, you can immediately restart the Quest. Note: Certain Quest's are only available to generals with bonus to a certain domestic contribution. To get these Quest's you have to serve a Generals that give bonus to the appropriate domestic contribution. These Quest's also become active when a particualr level of trust is built up with said Generals A Note on Reward's - Any Gear that is gained at the end of a Quest will depend on the gender of your character. Grade E Quests - 5 Grade D Quests - 18 The 3 Solo Quest's Started by Generals can be started by ANY General in your faction when you reach - 15 for The Soldier Prizes Speed, 30 for Destroy the Facility; and 35 for Capture the Messenger. Grade C Quests - 27 Grade B Quests Grade A Quests Chronicle Quests Chronicle quests are special quest that follow the story of the three kingdoms period. They are usually much more difficult than regular quests and have special requirements. When you S rank a Chronicle quest you will be able to view the complete chronicle again with a Bookshelf. Chronicle quest can be received from the Historian in the Tavern. Chronicle quests do not give bonus to domestic skills. Please Note that the Wall Scroll Reward may not be in US Server. We will have to wait and see. Challenge Quests Challenge quests are given by the Instructor. They are quests to tests your skill. Getting an S rank on a challenge quests will give you a special title and usually some other reward. Challenge quests do not give domestic skill experience. Veteren unlocks Expert, Expert Unlocks Master.